If I can't be happy, No one can
by D. Kenedy
Summary: Remus is jealous when Oliver and Harry are finally happy. OliverHarry


**Author:** Danielle Kenedy AKA Candy-Daze  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing: **Oliver/Harry  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the charaters; all belong to J.K Rowling.  
**Warning:** This story contains **slash**, meaing two males being paired romantically. If you are not comfortable or do not like this idea, then please do not read. Please review  
**A/N:** Okie, I wanted to go with a more tragic story line. This is what it turned out to be. It is also dedicated to my friends Cassandra and Arezo who inspired me to use both endings. The passionate attack and the murder.

* * *

**If I can't be happy, No one can.**

As the sun shone down on the Black Lake, a seventh year boy named Oliver Wood, sat at the edge of the water taking in the sight of the castle over looking the murky water. The very handsome Gryffindor keeper looked quite content as if he was happy to be leaving school this year. If you hadn't known him you wouldn't have been able to see he was actually devastated. This was his last year of school, and he was leaving not only his friends and devoted teachers; he was also leaving someone that he always admired. Not for his Quidditch skills or that little scar on his forehead, but for his bravery and courage. Oliver never knew how much he admired him until that very moment as he sat there at the edge of the lake. One thing Oliver did know was that it could never be between him and his new found crush. Not only was Oliver a lot older than his crush, and not to mention leaving school, but Oliver also knew the man he adored was not interested in him.

_I guess I'm just like all the girls; falling for the boy who lived._ He thought as he threw a rock into the lake.

"I'm just pathetic for liking him." He said aloud as he arose from the sandy shore wiping the dirt of his pants. He turned around slowly, and saw an even better site in front of him. Harry Potter stood right there, his emerald green eyes just transfixed on Oliver, Harry's stares made Oliver blush as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a sheepish smile.

"Hi Harry." Oliver greeted Harry shyly, but Harry did not answer, he only stood there, starring blankly. "You alright Harry, something is off with you, what's wrong?" Again no answer came to him. "Harry, what is the matter with you?" Oliver was interrupted with a sudden attack of passion sprouting from the handsome man standing right before him.

Oliver felt as if he was dreaming, the whole world around him went hazy, as Harry wrapped his hands around his neck pressing his lips against Oliver's. Oliver had his hands tight around Harry's waist, as if he didn't want to let go. Their lips parted slowly, and Harry took a step back quickly looking down and blushing.

"Sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to, it's just you are leaving and all, I didn't think I would have another chance." Harry said quickly, not making eye contact with Oliver.

"Harry, relax," Oliver's voice was so reassuring, "I've been waiting that to happen for a while." Oliver smiled sweetly as he raised Harry's head to look at him.

"Oliver, you have no idea how much I love…" Harry let out a painful cry and blood started to trickle out of his mouth. His hands outstretched towards Oliver and grabbed onto his arms. Harry fell to Oliver's feet, and Oliver just stood there watching in horror. He saw a hooded figure run into the forest, and immediately drew out his wand. He took a step, only to feel Harry's motionless body against his foot. He looked down at Harry who had a sword, not just any sword Godric Gryffindor's sword, sticking out of his back. His normally energetic self laid lifeless and still. He fell to his knees next to Harry and took his corpse into an embrace. Oliver felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Why Merlin, why Harry? Why is it when I just find happiness it gets taken away." Oliver said in between sobs. Oliver wiped the blood of Harry's lips, and kissed them gently, and then buried his head into his chest.

"All Potter men just die tragically leaving and hurting the ones they love in the process." From the dark forest, Remus Lupin watched the grim scene. He put his hood back on and turned his back to boys. As he started to walk away slowly and quietly whispered "Just like James did to me."


End file.
